


Welcome to Romania

by tiberiusirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Manhandling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiberiusirius/pseuds/tiberiusirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When hermione is sent to the Romanian Dragon Reserve as a sort of castigation, the punishment she is subjected to may just be the kind she learns to enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Romania

Hermione couldn’t have been less thrilled with her current situation. The fact that she had even been sent here was frustrating and ridiculous, not to mention insulting. Of course she knew it was her punishment, and perhaps she shouldn’t have opened her fat mouth and admonished her boss, but really, he deserved it and nothing of what she divulged was secret to anyone inside the department or false. He really _was_ a lazy, corrupt arsehole who hadn’t done a single thing of note since coming into office, excepting of course taking kick-backs for letting people skirt the guidelines for mistreatment of magical creatures and revising licensing laws so many bloody times that no one could make sense of them and he could funnel half of the permit money into his own vault untraced. It was about time someone let him know that he was a scoundrel and a liar and had no business being head of the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Who better than her to tell him as much? He cared not one bit about anything except the size of his wallet, especially not magical creatures and especially not the crusades of Hermione Granger.

           

She had been working as a liaison in the Magical Beings Division of the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical creatures for a little over two years now, and had been campaigning for the revision of legislation concerning House Elves ever since starting. Even so, she had met with little success. Originally she had been excited about bringing her ideas to the table and getting started on making a difference and changing the views of the Wizarding World, but almost immediately she had been shot down and her philosophies dismissed as idealistic, impractical, and tiresome. She hadn’t given up though, she knew it wasn't going to be an easy task and she was probably going to be met with resistance. Instead of letting herself be steamrolled, she buckled down and worked all the harder to gain some clout. She eventually did.

 

She was a damn good employee and there was no denying it. She worked hard, listened well, and saw her tasks through to the end in a timely manner. Though of course every chance she got she would assert that there was a need for revision in legislation concerning mistreatment and pro-pureblood laws. This probably didn’t endear her to her colleagues very much, and it certainly didn’t help that she was continually undercutting her prat of a boss Dewy, but she had to do something! She wasn't going to wait around and watch as no one did anything about the real issues. Granted she could be a bit overbearing and demanding, but she had been led to believe that she was hired due to her involvement in the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare and she’d be damned if she was going to give up that struggle.

 

Two years later she felt like she hadn’t gotten anywhere with her goals and it was entirely aggravating. Hence why she finally blew up, and hence why she was shipped off to sodding Romania to get burned alive and eaten by bloody dragons. It’s not like Dewy could fire his best employee, and one whom the Minister himself had appointed, so Romania was the next best sentence.

 

It was well known that the Dragon Keepers in the Romanian Sanctuary were hostile towards the Ministry and had been extremely difficult to deal with ever since the tortured Dragon at Gringotts fiasco. None could understand how the ministry had possibly been ignorant to the living conditions of the creature and they still held it against the D.R.C.M.C., not that she could really blame them. As such, going to Romania to conduct inspections to ensure that safety protocols were being met and conditions up to standard had become Mr. Dewy’s favorite way of reprimanding people. From what she’d gathered from those who’d been subjected to it, it wasn't fun. Not only would you be completely secluded in back country eastern Europe, you’d be sleeping in makeshift housing, most of which didn’t even have running water, and surrounded by a fraternity of testosterone engorged males who made it their job to make your life miserable and put you in as many life threatening situations as possible as you tried to go about your duties. Needless to say, she wasn't overly excited to be in Romania. She wasn't even part of the Beast Division for Merlin’s sake, she worked in the Magical Beings Division! Not that Mr. Dewy cared at all or would see reason. The man was money hungry and power mad and it wasn't like she could go over is head.

 

Kinglsey Shacklebolt may now have become Minister of Magic, but not much had changed in the three short years since the war. He promised reform, and had in fact placed Hermione in her current position to help affect that, but the transition of the Ministry wasn’t going as smoothly as anyone would have liked. This could mostly be attributed to resistance from the Wizengamot, Dewy among the most influential of the bunch and throwing money around for favor. Now, even in the wake of everything, it really seemed that change was still as frustrating and slow going as ever. Post War politics certainly appeared to be less sinister, but it was still politics nonetheless.

 

Everything about the world seemed to be designed to frustrate Hermione to the point of outburst and today wasn't any exception. Especially since she finally arrived at the designated meeting area after two floos and a portkey and found no one there to greet or direct her. Really though where the hell was she supposed to go now? It’s not like the reserve had arrows to point people to it, there were dragons there for Merlin’s sake, and she certainly hadn’t been there before.

                                                                                                                 

After waiting for a half hour, Hermione finally huffed and decided to start walking. Luckily there was only one path she could take, but she was completely guessing on which direction she should head. She eventually decided to head away from the town seen in the distance, and to the east on the path that appeared less traveled. An hour later she was still trudging down the same track levitating her luggage behind her, and she was beginning to believe she had chosen wrong. Even so she stubbornly continued on the trail and promised she’d turn around if she didn’t come across anything around the next bend.

 

Luckily she did see something, however it was still pretty far off. Gritting her teeth, she peeled off her blazer and pulled her hair up off her neck. She contemplated taking off her heels but decided against it, she’d manage the rest of the way even if the terrain looked a bit rugged. She marched on cursing everyone in her head, Dewy especially but also Charlie Weasley and the rest of the Keepers at the sanctuary.

 

She assumed they had been informed of her coming, and she anticipated her boss had mentioned her name, though she could be wrong and she almost hoped she was. The idea that any of the Weasley’s could easily brush her off was something she didn’t want to think about. She felt like an honorary family member and loved them all even though things between her and Ron hadn’t worked out. She wasn't sure how Charlie really felt about her though considering he was the one Weasley that didn’t conform to the pack mentality and was never around.

 

The last time she had seen him was at George’s funeral and then it had been only fleeting. Mostly because Ron’s method of coping with the grief had been to fuck the living daylights out of her and numb himself with pleasure. For the majority of the memorial and for days after she had been shoved into coat closets or bathrooms and she really hadn’t had time to socialize with Charlie or the rest of the clan to offer her sympathies properly. She hoped he didn’t hold any grudges or think her disrespectful for such actions, although she couldn’t really hold it against him if he did. She still felt kind of guilty being a participant in the dubious engagements if she was being honest, though at the time she was just taking any course of action needed to console Ron. Now of course, it was just one more complication to add to this already disastrous trip.

 

Even with such sentiments in mind all the apprehension she was feeling slowly turned to fury and rage as she continued to trek up more perilous terrain. By the time she made her way into the little encampment it was sunset, she was covered in mud, her best pair of kitten heels were ruined, and she was thoroughly pissed. She didn’t see anyone walking around although she saw lights in what she assumed was a mess tent. She wiped the sweat from her brow and headed towards the ruckus that could be heard even from where she was standing on the outskirts.

 

She paused at the entrance to the tent and let her trunk drop to the ground, grabbing her satchel from on top. She was just taking a step into the threshold when a large bird flew past her into the warm air and scared the living daylights out of her. She was ashamed to say that she let out an ungraceful little yelp and fell back onto her luggage drawing the attention of everyone in the vicinity. Surprisingly, there was not one female among the onlookers gaping at her. Maybe she should’ve expected only males amongst Dragon Keepers, but she prided herself on her feminist outlooks and the conflicting discovery in this instance had her flushing uncomfortably as she tried to brush herself off. Luckily she was distracted as she saw the bird land and a large dark man unroll the scroll attached to his leg.

 

The room seemed to go silent as more and more people realized there was an unexpected guest and they all turned to face her. Everyone seemed stunned at her presence, presumably because of her disheveled appearance or perhaps it was because of the fact that she was a woman. Regardless the stares had her fidgeting.

 

Not one of the men present seemed to have even an ounce of fat on their bodies and they were all quite burly and impressively broad. She almost felt like she had walked into some sort of medieval mercenary camp given their physique and the way they were shoving their faces while directing lecherous looks her way. She didn’t much appreciate being gawked at like a piece of meat to be devoured. All the chummy glances and nudges shared between friends along with the suggestive winks she received made her realize the presence of women amongst them must be a rare occurrence indeed. The thought made her pale slightly though she managed to gather some courage along with her dignity.

 

She tried to concentrate on the man who had gotten up off the bench having read the note but it was difficult given the way she felt eyes boring into her. He kept glancing at her while taking in the contents of the correspondence, but towards the end of it he was smirking. She scowled and went to open her mouth but he drowned out her words.

 

“Looks like the Ministry has sent us another examiner gents.” He rumbled deeply, leering smugly and looking her up and down thoroughly. There seemed to be something funny about the statement because now everyone was sneering at her conspiratorially and chortling. The dark man looked back down to the note, “Hermione Granger was it?” He asked before looking up at her then turning towards one of his own at the sound of sputtering.

 

Hermione glanced towards the source of the noise and saw a hulking redhead coming to stand next to the taller brunette. She glowered unhappily at Charlie Weasley while trying to draw herself to her full height and maintain some amount of self-possession.

 

“Granger?” He said seemingly disbelieving as he took a lingering sweep of her messy appearance. He outright laughed at her. “Is that really you?” He didn’t seem very impressed or pleased to see her.

 

Apparently she was in much worse a state than she even thought. She could imagine just what the humidity had done to her already bushy hair. “Yes it’s me.” She snapped. When no one said anything and just left her to stand there she huffed. “Is someone going to show me where I’m staying, or shall I find that myself as well?” She offered waspishly. They still didn’t respond.  “Perhaps I should pitch my own tent?” She added acidly. Merlin, they really knew how to make a girl feel at home.

 

No one seemed amused by her sarcastic wit. The dark man, apparently the one in charge, just blinked at her before turning to Charlie. “You’re acquainted with this Ministry bird Weasley?” He asked gesturing at her flippantly. He was considering them both dubiously while he ran his tongue over his teeth seemingly attempting to clear his gums of stray food.    

 

Charlie nodded. “Indeed I am.” He smirked amusedly before shrugging. “Not that any one department is less despicable than the other, but last I heard she was working for the Magical Being Division of the D.R.C.M.C. not the Beast Division. Strange they sent her.”

 

The older man seemed to think this was funny. He chuckled slightly. “Must’ve really pissed off that wanker Dewy if we’re only getting the owl now and she’s had to walk.” He turned back to her and lifted his chin in a bit of a nod. “What’d you do then?” He asked her crossing his arms over his broad chest. He seemed curious as to how she landed herself in this predicament.

 

Hermione grimaced but tried to maintain face and remain professional regardless of her current appearance. She drew herself up to her full height and looked down her nose at the man while trying to exude an air of authority. “I’m here strictly for the quarterly inspection.” There was no way she’d admit to why she’d been unceremoniously shipped here or why her arrival had preceded the owl bringing the notice of her impending visit. She didn’t want to get the piss taken out of her by everyone she was supposed to be overseeing.

 

The smirk that came across the fellows face was decidedly ominous and it actually made her gulp. “Right...” He told her slowly. He turned to Charlie without taking his eyes off her. “Weasley, show her to the Ministry cabin and be a _hospitable_ host, won’t you?”

 

There was a round of sniggers from about the crowded tent and she knew immediately she wasn't going to appreciate their idea of hospitality. Rolling her eyes and gritting her teeth she followed Charlie, towing her luggage behind her and cursing him for not attempting to assist. She made a point to remember to tell Molly of her son’s less than chivalrous behavior.

 

When they finally made it to the doorstep of her would be abode he leaned casually against the building smirking in the most insufferable way. “Here’s your rooms for the…how long is it you’re staying again?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

Hermione glared at him unnecessarily. “How ever long it takes to make sure the reserve is meeting all the standards of the Ministry.”

 

Charlie snorted at her. “Yes because the Ministry has excellent standards concerning the treatment of dragons don’t they?” He offered sarcastically.

 

She scowled but couldn’t really disagree with him. “Yes well there are _some_ people within the Ministry who do actually care Charles.”

 

He cringed at his given name and the smirk dropped of his face. He pushed away from the building and pointed off in the distance. “The bathrooms are over there and breakfast is served at five thirty. If you want food I suggest you get there early. I imagine you’ll be shadowing Pavel for however long you insist on staying.” He was already starting to walk away but he turned around. “To be honest though if I were you I’d fabricate the reports and head home before I got myself killed. You’re not going to like it here, no one from the Ministry ever does.” The Cheshire grin her wore was malevolent. “We make sure of that and you’ll be no exception.” He added gratuitously.

 

Hermione gaped at him, flabbergasted at his brazenness. “Is that a threat Charles Angus Weasley?” She asked him highly affronted.

 

His smirk was back in full force but it was different now and he came back to stand unnervingly close. He looked menacing and it was the first time she actually realized how formidable he was physically. She didn’t remember him as this intimidating. His shoulders were broader than anyone’s had a right to be and corded with large powerful muscles. His shirt was straining across his chest and threatening to burst at the seams every time he flexed. He might not have been tall for a Weasley, but he still towered over her and his width made him seem that much bigger. She felt like such a fragile thing compared to him and was ashamed to feel herself gulp as he stared at her, sizing her up.

 

“No threat, just offering a warning.” He told her too casually. “I’d be surprised if you didn’t run home after three days. We’ll not take it easy on you. All the previous inspectors have been men and I can only believe that your gender will make the torture that much more gratifying considering you’re dealing with thirty-four _deprived_ Dragon Keepers.” The suggestive way he uttered the word ‘deprived’ left no question as to what exactly they were deprived of. She ignored the fact that her skin started burning as he scrutinized her like a predator would wounded prey.

 

She lifted her chin indignant and defensive, managing to scrounge up some Gryffindor courage. “I’ll not leave before I’ve concluded the Ministry inspection. And although I hope it won’t be necessary, I am a very good at defensive spells and quite handy with a wand.” Maybe he’d tell the others and they’d be wary of her, though she doubted it. They worked with dragons for a living for Merlin’s sake.

 

Charlie chuckled. “So I’ve heard.” He drawled, obviously not concerned. “Although I like Ron’s explanation better. I believe the way he put it was that you had your wand stuck so far up your arse you could shite more complicated magic than most wizards had knowledge of.”

 

Hermione scowled at him. Ron had said very similar things to her when he thought she was acting like a know-it-all and wanted to get a rise out of her. It worked then and it still worked now. She flushed in anger.

 

He grinned seeing he’d affected her. “Maybe by the end of your visit I can help with removing said wand.” Charlie made a show of trying to get a look at her arse. “I certainly wouldn’t mind bending you over to assist.”

 

Hermione’s eyes widened in rage at the crude comment and she wound her hand back to send a palm flying towards his stubble-covered cheeks. Her hand never met its target however, because his large calloused fingers darted up exceptionally fast and encircled her wrist with ease.

 

He smiled down at her evilly and then swiftly spun her around pressing her front up against the door of the cabin roughly. He reached around and grabbed the doorknob that was pressing painfully against her belly.

 

Pausing before opening the door, he spoke gruffly into her ear as he held her there helplessly. “You’ll have to be quicker than that if you don’t want to catch fire.” He told her pressing her further against the door with the full length of his strong body.

 

She yelped slightly as the doorknob dug in further, and he only chuckled huskily and opened the door causing her to stumble unceremoniously inside.

 

“Welcome to Romania.” He told her before giving her a firm push, slamming the door, and leaving her in complete darkness. “For you it’ll only go downhill from here.” She heard him chuckle through the wood that separated them.

 

To say she had expected a better reception from Charlie would’ve been an understatement. She was trembling slightly as she fumbled for her wand in the darkness and she couldn’t quite tell if it was from fear of, or outrage and fury at what had just happened.


End file.
